


uptown funked him up

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Apparently yes, M/M, This is pretty cracky, i blame that imagine your otp thing i saw on tumblr, is this my ao3 debut??? a cracky uptown funk inspired fic??, tumblr ruined my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was subtle at first, humming and silent singing that was actually nice to listen to. But in a few days, Aomine started singing Uptown Funk as if there was no tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uptown funked him up

It was subtle at first, humming and silent singing that was actually nice to listen to. But in a few days, Aomine started singing Uptown Funk as if there was no tomorrow.

He had a nice voice (like, really nice); it was silky and smooth and Kagami swears that if you Googled ‘nice voice’ a link to an audio clip of Aomine speaking would be first on the list of results. Kagami loved hearing his voice (not that he’ll ever tell the cocky bastard) but seriously, who the fuck listens and sings along to one fucking song for three weeks?

He occasionally hummed along back when the song was new; hey, he can appreciate music too. This was during the first week.  
Week two, he finds himself rolling his eyes whenever he hears the first few notes of the song. It’s still tolerable but seriously now, why not play something else for a change?

The third week rolls on and Aomine still has yet to get sick of the damn song. Kagami is practically seething; in the kitchen, at the courts, on the way to the convenience store… everywhere they go, whenever there’s a lull in the conversation, Aomine starts singing the damned song.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you stopped singing that godforsaken song?” he tried asking Aomine one evening, as he joined the dark skinned ace on the couch. Aomine gave him a blank stare as he, without breaking eye contact, changed the channel to MTV where (surprise, surprise!) Uptown Funk was playing.

“You can’t make me.” he whispers as the first lines of the song came on.

Needless to say, Aomine was kicked out of the apartment quicker than he can say ‘girls hit your hallelujah’.

 

Kagami made sure that he wouldn’t hear the song again the next day. He wanted an Uptown Funk- free day for who knows how long already. He grabbed his Ipod and downloaded the entire soundtrack of Space Jam and headed to the grocery store, humming along. 

What he didn’t notice is that Aomine was tailing him. Aomine was bored that day; Kagami banned him from his apartment so long as he sings or has a copy of Uptown Funk in his phone (Kagami checks; he’s quite meticulous) and the redhead’s aversion to the song just made him want to tease his rival more.

He stalked Kagami all the way to the grocery store, hiding himself behind stacks of cans and shelves whenever there was danger of him being found out. The redhead was oblivious to the ninja following him, partly because of his headphones, and partly because he was mentally calculating his expenses for the month. 

It was finally Kagami’s turn at the check out counter when Aomine made his move. He knew for a fact that Kagami removes his headphones whenever he’s talking to a stranger so it was no surprise that Kagami pulls down his headphones when the cashier tells him his total. Aomine swoops in from behind him (how Kagami did not notice Aomine’s presence behind him, he will never know; there is a limit to denseness but apparently not), and he breathes into Kagami’s ear, “Uptown funk gon’ give it to you.”

Apparently, Kagami had really quick reflexes because the next thing Aomine notices is that, one, he’s seeing stars, and, two, Kagami’s punch fucking hurts like hell.

 

It took a week for Aomine to fall back into Kagami’s good graces. Kuroko played the middleman, begrudgingly (Aomine had to bribe him with several orders of vanilla shakes) and, so far, they were doing good.

Kuroko was seated on the benches; sipping on one of the shakes he earned as he watched his two lights play one on one. Kagami was smiling while they were playing, which probably meant that Aomine was forgiven. The two of them played for an hour, before Kagami had to ask for a time out. 

“I need to rehydrate; I’m too hot.” he complained to no one in particular as he jogged over to Kuroko.

As he watched Kagami’s retreating figure, Aomine knew that if he didn’t take this chance now, he would regret it. So he took it.  
“Hot damn.” 

Aomine closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was a furious Kagami storming over to him and he opened his arms.  
Totally worth it, he thinks, as he blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I keep on finding myself humming along to the song every single time I hear it on the radio (someone make it stop)  
> I have no excuses for this. I have nothing against the song but there was a time that it drove me crazy


End file.
